


Blank Space

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Уличный художник Грантер присматривает себе забор для разрисовывания, но что-то идёт не так, как он планировал.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках флэшмоба по песням Тейлор Свифт.

Бетонный забор вокруг многоуровневой парковки Грантер приметил давно. Не тронутый рекламными листовками, не найденный робкими лицеистами, которые оставляли свои однотонные автографы чуть ли не на всех поверхностях окрестных улиц, не подлежащий сносу в ближайшее время – о лучшем мольберте нельзя было и мечтать. Руки прямо чесались качнуть в ладони баллончик с краской и расплескать по тускло-серой поверхности "Звёздную Ночь" Ван Гога. Или, если быть чуть менее попсовым, то и пустить балерин Дега, а потом шаловливо пририсовать им диско-шар и пару носорогов Дали на подтанцовку.  
Насвистывая, Грантер свернул в переулок, задев на повороте сумкой стену – и в сумке брякнули друг о друга алюминиевые стенки баллонов. Свернул – и остановился.  
На заборе – на его заборе – красовались два кривовато приклеенных плаката с датой в уголке и плохо пропечатанным триколором во всю ширину бумаги. Третий плакат был разложен на земле, и по нему возюкал малярной кистью тощий пацанёнок в красной куртке с капюшоном, из под которого выбивалась светлая чёлка.  
– Эй ты!– заорал Грантер, выдёргивая из ушей наушники, и этот, в красном, дёрнулся от его слов, но, поняв, что за этим окликом не следует знакомая формулировка про полицию и право хранить молчание, драпать не стал. Спокойно отложив кисть, он встал с колен и, сдёрнув с головы капюшон, посмотрел на Грантера неожиданно тяжёлым, грозовым каким-то взглядом.  
А Грантер как-то очень быстро понял сразу три вещи. Во-первых, этот уничтожитель идеальных поверхностей под граффити был старше, чем Грантеру показалось на первый взгляд. Во-вторых, на его куртке был такой же значок-розетка, что и на плакате, а значит, он был из политических активистов. А в-третьих, что он хочет нарисовать это лицо на этом самом заборе, на оставшемся пустым месте. И на холсте. И пару тысяч раз на страницах блокнота. И на любой свободной поверхности.  
– Ну, привет, – сказал Грантер, нарушая молчание, и протянул руку для рукопожатия. – И кто так клеит? Давай, покажу тебе, как это делается.  
Бросив сумку в пыльные ромашки, Грантер сел на корточки у расстеленного плаката, искоса разглядывая этого активиста и стараясь запомнить каждую его чёрточку: и как он хмурится недоверчиво, и как ветер треплет его пшеничные волосы, собранные на затылке аптечной резинкой, и как к белым, почти мраморным, пальцам на остатки клея пристали соринки и семена полыни. Таких вот упрямых мальчишек, верующих в своё дело больше, чем в людей вокруг, Грантер видел часто. У него половина курса в университете были такими: богатые родители в анамнезе, никакого бунтарства в детстве, покровительственные нотки в голосе, вот это всё. Все они похожи как один самолётный журнал на другой. Меняются только бренды.  
Его бы забрать на выходные из этой его среды, отнять паспорт и за ручку отвести к тем людям, за чьи права он пытается бороться, и посмотреть...  
– Ты кто вообще? – перебил его мысли удивлённый и немного осипший голос.  
– Грантер.  
Улыбка на секунду тронула губы на совершенном лице:  
– Эр прописная? Как на копии Делакруа на стене лофта в Сен-Дени?  
– Сиськи революции, – кивнул Грантер и шутливо поклонился: – Месье знает толк в искусстве.  
– Я Анжольрас, – сказал тот, протягивая измазанную клеем ладонь, и кивнул на криво приклеенные плакаты. – И тебе надо прийти к нам на собрание.  
– Хотел бы я знать, чем это может закончиться, – пробормотал Грантер, уже зная, что ему хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.


End file.
